


Prompt 97: Writer's Choice

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: Elizabeth must know Blaise's secret!





	Prompt 97: Writer's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to Blaise in Space, this one really is not a good starting point. Go back and read part 1 of the series, at the very least. Then come back. :)
> 
> This fits in the first few weeks of the expedition. Early days, but not like, the first week.

Elizabeth looks up from work when Blaise knocks on her doorway. His uniform is crisp, as always, and Elizabeth realizes that she's never seen him rumpled or wrinkled. Which is quite the trick given that all expedition members were only given basic hand-washing gear. The military members did pretty well with it, but even they never had uniforms as sharp as Blaise's.

"You've got to tell me your secret," she blurts out, in lieu of a morning greeting. 

Blaise's eyes go comically wide, and he just stands there like a deer in headlights for a moment before blinking a few times. "Secret?" His voice cracks.

Of course he's got secrets, but surely he can spare this one, Elizabeth thinks. Though given that he has no context, his response is understandable. She gets up and walks up to pat his collar. "Your uniform," she says.

"Oh!" he says, looking down and straightening his collar. "I just tell the laundry unit to press it well, light starch." He tilts his head. "Heavy starch is frighteningly uncomfortable."

Elizabeth crosses her arms and steps back, raising an eyebrow. "Laundry unit? I've had no reports of any laundry facilities being found."

"In my quarters? And the other quarters I've been in?"

"This is news to me, Blaise."

"I mean, when I was picking out my personal quarters... I looked at quite a few before I settled on the one I'm in now."

"That's not..." Elizabeth sighs and shakes her head. "Laundry units in personal quarters is news to me. I've had no reports." She shrugs. "I don't have a laundry unit in my quarters."

"To be fair, it's not as though it's labelled. It's just... it's next to the wardrobe. You touch the corner, and it opens."

"Gene activated, then. Hmm. Okay. I'll get in touch with one of the science teams. See what they can do. If everyone's got laundry facilities in their quarters that just need activation, well. That would be good news. Thank you, Blaise."

"You're welcome. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please."

\---

Once he's in the breakroom, out of sight, Blaise allows himself to slump in relief. Odds are astronomically low that Dr Weir could even conceive of the idea that Blaise is a wizard, but it still could happen. He allows himself a minute then stands up straight and gives himself a mental shake. Okay. Time to get the day started. Coffee for Dr Weir, and then back to where he left off on the filing system.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I last visited Blaise on Atlantis. I hope this fits in okay with the rest of the series. 
> 
> Thanks to the (maybe) three people who will actually read this. I'm due for an sga rewatch, so maybe there will be more sooner than years down the road. I really would like to finish the fanfic100 table. :)


End file.
